A Destruction Of A Friendship: The Sequel
by nabsleuth
Summary: This is a twist on my original story, please read it before starting this. This story is the same as my first, but written with a different outcome. It starts near the end of the story, but different outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Barbra went in right away to see Kix, while Janine, Ronnie, Narvel and I waited in the waiting room.

I prayed that Kix would be ok, I kept biting my nails, Ronnie kept pacing.

Barbra was in there for about half an hour before she came back out, allowing Ronnie and I to see Kix.

We walked in and Kix was sitting up in bed.

Barbra told us that Kix can talk and move, but his brain injury has slowed him down, and he has a hard time.

"Hey!" I greeted Kix. He gave me a half smile. I sat down next to his bed, and Ronnie stood beside me.

"We're glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Asked Ronnie.

Kix just shrugged. "Been better." you could hear the strain in his voice. "How are you two feeling?"

"We're doing fine." I smiled at him.

"We were really worried about you." Ronnie said.

"I know."

"Caesar's asked us if we would perform again. Ronnie said we would have to see what happens." I told Kix.

"Yeah, maybe after you heal we can get out there and perform. It will be fun."

"Fans are starting petitions to have us go out there."

"I doubt it." Kix said.

"Oh come on Kix. You have always loved going out there. In no time you will be back to normal." Ronnie tried to reassure Kix.

"I know you are trying to be helpful Ron, but that's not going to happen." Kix said, getting upset.

"He's just-" I tried to say but Kix cut me off.

"Just drop it!"

Kix outburst caught us by surprise. He turned to look away from us and Ronnie and I just looked at each other in shock.

"We're going to get going. We're glad to see you're ok, let us know if you need anything." I said to Kix as Ronnie and I went to leave.

Kix didn't say anything, didn't even look at us.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a very rough few days. Kix has been cold to everyone around him, and I mean everyone. Barbra is really upset over his behavior and no one can figure out why he is acting this way.

Narvel and I have been discussing wedding plans, and finally have a date set. It's six months away, and I am so excited. Narvel has been fantastic, and I am so happy with him. I have finally gotten over Ronnie, I still love him, that will never go away, but I am happy and content with us being just friends.

Kix is having to learn how to feed, clothe, things of that nature again, and it's very frustrating for him, that is why I believe he has been acting the way he is.

Ronnie and I had a meeting with Caesar's, as they are very insistent, but we goth agreed we wouldn't perform without Kix.

I was meeting with Janine today for lunch. We haven't actually sat down and discussed everything that happened, and I felt it needed to be done. Janine thinks I hate her, and I don't, I never have. I want to clear the air between us.

We decided to just meet at a local diner, I ordered some soup and grilled cheese, she ordered a cheeseburger and fries. We had been talking and eating for a while now, when I decided to bring up the subject we were there for.

"I know you think I hate you." I said to her. I then took a bite of my food.

"I would hate myself too. I betrayed you in the worst way possible, and I was your friend." She said to me.

I shook my head. "I will admit, I was angry, I was hurt, I felt betrayed. But the one feeling I never felt, was hate. Honestly. I got over it, with help of Ronnie, I will admit, but I got over it. I still care about you a lot, Janine, and I want to move on with our lives, and be friends again."

She smiled at me. "I have missed you Reba."

I smiled back at her. "I have missed you too." I gave her a hug.

We talked for an hour after we finished eating, just like old times.

My phone went off saying I had a call from Ronnie. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Reba. Are you still with Janine?" Ronnie sounded very irritated.

"Yes, I am." I said as I glanced at Janine. "Why? What's up?"

"Well, I went and visited Kix, and he totally flipped out on me and Barbra."

"Why?"

"No idea. We were talking to him, telling him what's going on, and talking about your upcoming wedding, and I don't know, he just flipped. I am really tired of his attitude."

"I know we are frustrated, but after what he has been through, we can't completely blame him."

Ronnie scoffed. "We were in the same accident he was in. I know he is having a hard time, and it's frustrating for him, but he doesn't need to be an asshole about things. I gotta go, I will talk to you later."

Ronnie hung up before I could say another word, taking me a little by surprise.

"What was that about?" Janine asked as I put my phone away.

"That was your husband" Janine and Ronnie haven't remarried yet. "He said he went to visit Kix and he flipped out on Ronnie and Barbra, again." Janine shook her head.

"I don't get it." she said.

"No one does. I have to get going though, I have a lot of work to do. I am glad we did this." I said to her.

She smiled at me. "I am too, we need to get together again soon."

"Agreed." I stood up and gathered my things.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No, I didn't park too far, I will be fine." There wasn't a parking spot close by, so I parked two blocks down, it was a nice day and I didn't mind walking.

"OK, let me know when you get there."

"I will, thanks Janine." I gave her a hug and left.

There wasn't a lot of people walking down the sidewalk when I walked to my car, then again, it was the afternoon on a Wednesday, people were all working.

I was close to my car when I someone came from the alleyway and grabbed me.

I struggled against them as they had one hand on my mouth and the other around my waist, dragging me into the alleyway.

They dragged me to a nearby dumpster, and before I knew it, they hit me on the head, knocking me out.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I did when I got home was rush into the shower. I felt so gross. I was in the shower an hour before Narvel knocked on the door.

"Are you ok in there Reba?" Asked a concerned Narvel.

I am sitting on the floor of the bathtub crying, just allowing the water to pour on me.

I took a second to gather myself up before answering, trying not to let him know what is going on. "Yeah, I am fine." I sounded better then I thought I would.

"OK, I was just wondering. You have been in there for a long time." he didn't sound reassured.

"I just needed a minute to relax. I really am fine." I was lying through my teeth.

"Ok. Let me know if you need anything." he went back downstairs.

I figured I should get out, plus the water was getting cold.

I stood up, turned off the water, got out and dried off.

I slipped into my pajamas, dreading going downstairs, I wanted to be alone. I just stayed in my room and read a book.

Narvel came to bed around 10pm, I had just started to fall asleep.

I felt him climb into bed, I was semi awake.

I tensed up when I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I hated that I felt disgusted by his touch, he didn't do anything to me.

Narvel sat up halfway and looked at me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him a forced smile. "Yeah, I am just tired, I just want to sleep."

He nodded his head, understanding and laid back down. He fell asleep shortly after, but I had a very hard time falling asleep, and ended up crying myself to sleep.

I had nightmares all throughout the night, it was horrible.

I finally got up at around 7am. I went downstairs and made coffee, and around 9:30, Narvel came down and joined me.

I was lost in my own thoughts, I almost didn't notice him coming in.

"Good morning honey." he said as he gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." I smiled at him. "How did you sleep?" I asked him.

"Pretty good. How about you?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I slept ok." I lied. "Any plans for the day?"

"Having lunch with Frank today. Want to join us?" Frank is an old high school friend of Narvel's, they are very close.

"No, I have plans." I had no plans.

"Oh really? What?"

"Oh, you know, just work stuff." I had to think quickly.

Narvel just nodded his head.

Narvel and I talked for an hour, well, he mainly did all the talking. I left to go get ready to head to the office.

I got to the office around noon. I really didn't have anything to do, but I needed to keep myself busy.

I did everything I could, and then didn't know what to do, so I called Ronnie.

"Hey red." He greeted me.

"Hey Ron, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, how about you?"

I hesitated before answering. "I'm good." I heard my voice crack.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie could always tell when something was going on.

I started to cry.

"Reba?" he asked when I didn't answer. "Where are you?" he asked worryingly.

"My office." I choked out.

"I'll be right there." he hung up the phone right away, and was at my office within five minutes, he was quick.

He sat down across from me, I was finally able to get myself together.

"What's wrong Reba? You can tell me." he asked lovingly.

I shook my head, I didn't want to talk about it.

Ronnie leaned forward and rested his arms on my desk, looking me right in the eyes. "Reba, we have been friends for over twenty years, and we dated for a year, I can tell when something is wrong. You can tell me anything. Please, I am really worried about you."

I hesitated, before reluctantly telling him the whole story, from when I left the diner, to when I got home. I hated telling it, but it felt good letting it all out.

He held me as I cried into his shoulder.

"Have you told anyone?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"You're the first person I have told."

"Why haven't you told anyone? Have you called the police?" he asked.

"No, I haven't." I looked away from him, I knew where this was going.

"Why?"

"I don't want to, I just want to forget everything that happened."

Ronnie sighed before turning my head gently to look at him. "I know this isn't easy for you, but the monster who did this to you needs to be put away before he does it to someone else."

"I didn't call the cops when you tried to do the same thing to me." I couldn't believe I even said that.

Ronnie looked hurt by my words. He stood up. "You're right." he started to walk away, and I was afraid he was leaving, but he didn't. He sat back down on his seat.

"I'm sorry." I looked to my lap, fiddling with my fingers.

"Reba, you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all." he gave me a reassuring smile. I gave a weak smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronnie and I talked for two hours, it was great having him around again.

I went back home in a better mood then when I left.

Narvel was reading the paper in the kitchen when I came home.

"Hey." I greeted him as I went and got some water to drink.

He looked up to me and gave me a small smile. "Hey." He greeted me back. "How's the office?" he asked as he looked back to his paper.

I sat down at the seat next to his. "Oh you know, same old boring paperwork."

"I don't miss it." he teased me. I glared at him.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I asked.

He set his paper down. "Sorry babe, I already ate while you were gone." he frowned at me.

"It's ok, I will figure something out. Maybe I will ask Barbra if she wants something to eat."

"Sounds great, I know she would appreciate it."

i shot Barbra a text. "You want to get something to eat?"

She answered back right away. "I'd love to. Where do you want to meet at?"

"Anywhere, it don't matter to me, I just want food."

"How about we go to Applebees?"

"Sounds great, I'll meet you there in half an hour?"

"Ok." I put my phone down and got ready to head out.

I was at the restaurant ten minutes early, and was surprised to see Barbra was already there waiting.

She seemed to not even notice me come to the table, she was just staring off into space.

"Hey." I greeted as I sat down.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Hey Reba." she gave me a smile.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Do you want the truth, or do you want me to lie?"

The waiter came over and we ordered our drinks and food.

"Does it involve Kix?" I asked after the waiter left.

She sighed and nodded. "I know he is frustrated with himself, and he is going trough a lot. But he keeps pushing everyone away, and refused to allow anyone to help him. I don't know what to do anymore."

"He will come around eventually, he is just having a hard time dealing with what has happened." I tried to reassure her.

"I hope your right Reba, I really do, but I don't tend to believe it. This will be something he will have to live with for the rest of his life."

"He will learn how to live with it, it will just take time. He has already amazed everyone around him with the progress he has already shown." I took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "He will be fine, you will see."


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two months since I had lunch with Barbra. Kix was released from the hospital and is back home, but has kept distancing himself from everyone around him. He hardly talks to anyone, not even his wife and kids. Refuses to go to his therapy and doctor appointments, we are all very frustrated.

Ronnie and I are planning on going to talk to Kix while Barbra was out today.

Ronnie and I are driving there now.

We pulled up into his driveway around 2pm. Ronnie knocked on the door and we waited for a response.

We waited a minute, and there was no response, so he knocked again, a little harder this time. Still nothing.

We knew Kix was home, he never leaves home anymore.

"Screw it." Ronnie said as he just let himself into their house. I followed behind him.

We found Kix in his chair in the living room watching tv, drinking as usual.

"What? Are you too busy drinking to answer your door?" Ronnie asked in an irritated tone.

Kix didn't even look at us as we came in. "I didn't want any company."

"Well too bad, we aren't leaving." Ronnie said. He grabbed the TV remote and turned off the tv.

Kix stood up. "Hey! I was watching that!"

Ronnie shook his head. "I don't care, we need to talk."

I sat down to the couch as Ronnie and Kix went face to face.

"I have nothing to talk about." Kix said.

"We don't care, we aren't going anywhere." Ronnie said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I decided to speak up. "We are really worried about you Kix."

I was sitting on the couch to the right of Kix chair. Ronnie and Kix were standing, face to face, in front of Kix chair.

"I am fine. Please leave." He sat back down to his chair, and tried to turn back on the tv, but Ronnie hid the remote from him.

"Kix, we are really worried about you. You keep pushing everyone away, and we just want to help you." I said to him.

"Neither one of you can help me."

"We can't help if you don't talk to us." I tried to convince him.

He didn't respond.

"What is your problem Kix?" Ronnie asked.

Kix stood up angrily. "What is my problem? I have a brain injury, I will never be the same again!"

I stood up and walked towards them, getting Kix attention. "Kix, you can be the same as you were before."

He looked at me angrily. "You don't recover from brain injuries Reba."

"Kix you have already shown everyone wrong. They told us you would never wake up, and if you did, you would not be able to walk, talk, or much less move. You have done so much more then anyone thought you ever would." Ronnie said in a calm tone, uncrossing his arms.

Kix relaxed a little and sat down back in his chair, he buried his head in his hands. "I think Barbra maybe having an affair." he said quietly, I almost didn't think I heard him right.

"What?" Ronnie and I said at the same time, more in shock then anything.

Kix looked up and I could see tears in his eyes. "I think she's seeing someone else."

I looked at Ronnie in shock who was just staring at Kix. I turned back towards Kix who was looking out his window. "What makes you think she's having an affair?"

Kix sighed heavily. "She is out a lot, almost every night. At first I didn't think anything of it, but after awhile, when I would call her, she wouldn't answer, and when I tried contacting the person she said she was with, she would never be with that person."

I couldn't believe it. Why does everyone around us think they can just sleep around with anyone?

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"About two weeks, I think. I don't know for sure." Kix looked back towards us openly crying.

Ronnie and I shared a look as we heard the front door open and someone enter the hope, presumably Barbra.

I was right. She came into the living room. "Hey guys." she greeted us with a smile. "What's going on?" she asked when she saw an upset Kix.

Kix stood up and looked at Barbra. "Where were you?" he asked.

She looked confused. "I told you, I went out with Ashley."

Kix shook his head. "I know you weren't. I talked to Ashely, she said she hasn't seen you in days. So, tell me the truth. Where were you?" Kix sounded angry.

Barbra didn't respond. "Tell me!" Kix yelled.

"I think we should get going." Ronnie said. He grabbed my arm and we started to walk outside.

Kix stopped us. "No, stay here, no need for you two to leave."

We stopped and I looked to Ronnie uncertain on what to do. I could tell he was uncertain also.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kix asked. Ronnie and I turned back around in the entryway of the living room, watching Kix and Barbra.

Barbra put her head down and just nodded.

Kix got real tense and looked like he was a bomb ready to go off. Ronnie walked over and stood closer to Kix in case he did something.

"How long?" Kix asked. No answer. "HOW LONG?"

Barbra jumped slightly when Kix yelled. She looked back up to Kix in her eyes. "About a month."

Kix turned to walk away but Barbra stopped him by grabbing his arm. He turned to her with nothing but rage and hurt in his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to do anymore, Kix. You kept pushing me away, and I felt so alone."

Kix shook his head and started to pace. "I thought you would understand after what I gone through, after what we have been through."

"I'm sorry." Barbra said crying.

Kix stopped pacing and walked right up to her. "You're not sorry. I can't believe you would do this to me. Who is he?"

"it doesn't matter."

"YES IT DOES! Who is he?"

"Brad." she whispered.

Uh oh, I thought.

"My good friend Brad?" Barbra nodded. I could tell Kix was coming very close to blowing. He went over and punched his wall as hard as he could.

Ronnie went over to try and calm him down, but Kix shook him off. He walked back over to Barbra and stood right in front of her. "You need to make a choice, it's either me or him."

Barbra didn't answer. "I don't know."

"You need to make a choice, me or him."

She hesitated. "Him."

I couldn't believe what was going on.

Kix turned right around and just stormed out the house, slamming the door so hard, I was surprised it didn't break.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronnie quickly got up and went after Kix. I was angry with Barbra. How could she do this to Kix?

I didn't say a word to her and followed after Ronnie.

Ronnie had stopped Kix at the end of the driveway. I quickly caught up with them.

"Come on man, calm down." Ronnie said as he tried stopping Kix from pacing.

Kix looked at Ronnie with nothing but anger, he got real close to Ronnie. "How can I calm down? After over 30 years of marriage, she decides she wants one of my best friends. She is supposed to be supporting me as my wife, not abandoning me." Kix backed off a tad.

"Well, you have been real distant towards her." Ronnie said.

I stepped forward, almost standing between them, trying to prevent anything from happening.

Kix didn't say anything, just glared at Ron.

Ronnie put his hands up, palms straight up. "I'm not making excuses, there's never any reason to cheat, I have been there. So has Reba. But ever since the accident, you just have changed."

"Can you blame me?" Kix asked with tears forming in his eyes. "I need to just get away, I wan t to b alone, please." he turned around and walked away leaving me and Ronnie still standing at the end of the driveway.

I turned to look at Ronnie who was already looking at me, he sighed and shook his head.

"You ready to go home?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

He dropped me off at my home, and I laid down on my couch and just tried to relax.

I was resting my eyes when I heard Narvel speak. "Hey."

I opened my eyes and he was standing to the right of the couch. I smiled at him, and sat up. "Hey." I yawned and stretched out my arms.

He sat down beside me, I curled up into his arms.

"How did things go with Kix?" he asked me

"Not good." I sighed. He gave me a squeeze. "Barbra is having an affair with Kix friend. She choose his friend over Kix."

"Oh wow."

I sat back up and rubbed my hands over my face. "I know. I don't know why she would do that to him, he needs her right now. I know he hasn't been exactly the greatest and a part of me don't blame her, but I just don't understand it."

Narvel wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Everything will be alright, they will figure it out, and if not then Kix can find someone else, someone who will treat him right."

I knew Kix pain, I was in the same position. Things have worked out for me, I am happy.

I am back with Narvel, and he is great, I love him.

Ronnie is back with Janine, and I know he loves her.

But did I jump into forgiving them too soon?

Should I have not let them back in my lives so quickly?

Things are really messed up.


	7. Chapter 7

im Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time. My computer broke and I just recently got another one l. I promise all of you I will have a new chapter or two up tomorrow and I will be back to updating frequently. Thank you for being patient l, and I do apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"It has been three days, and Kix hasn't been around, nor is he answering his phone. I am a little worried about him, but I am sure he is just trying to figure things out on his own, and he just needs some time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ronnie has been worried for Kix, as have I, but I keep reassuring him that everything will be fine. We just need to make sure he knows we are there for him, and he will get through this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The accident changed Kix a lot. He has been real distant, and drinks, a lot. I know his brain injury has caused him a lot of issues, he has a hard time remembering things, stutters at times, and has a hard time with the smallest tasks, and it causes him to become discouraged./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It hurts me to see him like that, but I told him he needs to not let it consume it, he can better himself if he tried, but he doesn't believe it, or he doesn't want to believe it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fans have really been wanting us to perform together again. They have been wanting to ever since we said we weren't going to anymore, but they want us to even more now that the three of us are friends again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ronnie and I are up for it, but we will have a hard time convincing Kix. He has lost a lot of confidence in himself and said at one time that he would never step on a stage again for the rest of his life./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"From what I heard, through the grapevine, is that Barbra has told everyone that she's now dating Brad, and it seems everyone is supportive, or just accepting of it, and that angers me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It's almost as if saying that Kix don't matter anymore. I also heard that Barbra has been talking to a divorce lawyer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I just hope the best for Kix, I know how much he loves Barbra, and it must kill him. I've been there./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Narvel and I have been back to planning our wedding again. We have the place picked out and a date, June 24supth/sup. I am really excited./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I have already done this before, twice asspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana matter of fact, and this will be my third time, second with Narvel, but I am as nervous as ever. I love weddings, and I love planning them, especially my own./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Narvel has pretty much let me plan everything, I try to get him involved, but he just agrees with whatever I like the most./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I just hope no matter what the future holds for me, and all my loved ones, is a good. I hope that whatever gets thrown at us, will be able to handle it and move on with our lives./p 


End file.
